Unknown Heart
by Klewis5
Summary: Hermione is living with Sirius and Remus at Grimauld Place. When she starts getting sick it becomes more and more difficult for her to hide it from them. Sirius/Remus/Hermione Friendship.


Unknown Heart:

Hermione is living with Sirius and Remus at Grimauld Place. When she starts getting sick it becomes more and more difficult for her to hide it from them. First fanfic so lay on the tips Sirius/Remus/Hermione Friendship.

Waking up to the sun every morning was usually one of her favourite things about living here. Today it was the worst way to be woken up. Groaning loudly Hermione Granger rolled over in her bed pushing her head back under her pillow. Head pounding and nose stuffed getting up and going to work was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Stupid ministry of magic," she moaned slowly sitting up. Throwing the covers back onto the bed she stood up and quickly through her arm out to steady herself. _Please just go away_ she thought heading towards her medicine cabinet. She had sported the cold on and off for several weeks now and could think of nothing better than to be able to breathe easily through her nose again. Swiftly grabbing a boosting potion she made her way towards the shower. Letting the potion sooth her aching throat she climbed into the shower. As the hot water ran over her body her mind wandered hoping that miraculously she wouldn't have to go to work today.

Hoping the hot shower would take the chill away for the day she climbed out and after donning her ministry robes made her way down towards the kitchen. Walking in she spotted the hunched over form of Remus Lupin reading the daily prophet.

"Morning Mia, excited for yet another thrilling day at the ministry?" snickering to himself he glance up at her, "are you alright Mia, you're looking rather pale today." They were interrupted by Sirius banging his way into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell Moony, I have the world's worst hangover. I think my head is going to pounds it way off my body soon." Sinking into a seat at the table, Sirius gave Hermione the chance she needed. Slipping out the door she made her way slowly towards the Ministry.

_I can do this, it's just another day and then home to a bath. _ Keeping her head up she made her way to the office taking all the back hallways she could remember trying to avoid both Harry and Ron. She loved them both dearly but between them and Lupin and Sirius she would be lucky to ever find a man. Not that she wasn't grateful, they had scared away a couple of the odder wizards she had dated. But sometimes it was just suffocating. She could only imagine if they found out that she may be a little under the weather. _Under the weather eh Hermione? Aren't you putting it a little lightly?_ shaking her head slightly she slowly made her way behind the desk. She hadn't been sleeping very well knowing that her temperature increased at night. She knew she had bags under her eyes that were ink black but were well hidden under a sophisticated glamour. She had spent most of her lunch in the ministry bathrooms becoming sick at the mere thought of food. The dizziness had just started recently but she was not going to ask for help. She had made it this far up in both her social life and her work life she was not about to show any weakness.

Avoiding both Ron and Harry had made for a difficult day and the minute she finished her last report Hermione had quickly made her way out of the ministry and apparated home. Apparating may not have been the best method of transportation but all she could think about was falling into bed and not moving until morning. Stumbling in the door she quickly headed towards the stairs that were already multiplying before her very eyes. Groaning she sank down to the bottom step resting her head in her hands.

"Mia? What's wrong?" feeling a hand sink onto her shoulder she tried to raise her head from her hands but her body just wasn't co-operating. Remus quickly stepped down in front of her and pulled her hands from her face. Hearing a sharp intake of breath she knew she had finally been caught. Surrendering she buried her face into Remus's chest letting someone else take some of the weight.

POV POV POV POV POV POV

"Mia, what happened to you," Remus quickly gathered the small girl up in his arms and headed towards her bedroom. Giving the door a kick with his foot he made his way over to her bed. Setting her down he flinched as he heard her whimper. "Shh, you're ok, everything is going to be fine." Putting his hand gently on her forehead he cursed softly, sending a few diagnostic spells he was shocked to see how sick Hermione was. Conjuring a cold cloth he placed it over her forehead and walked towards his room. Grabbing parchment and a quill he owled Sirius getting him to pick up the necessary potions. Hearing a moan he moved back towards Hermiones door. She was trying to sit up as he moved towards the bed. "No Mia! You are far too sick to be moving anywhere, you need to stay in bed!" Looking up into his eyes she nodded her head slowly and latched onto his hand. Sitting on the edge he rested his hand once again on her forehead. Hearing a curse and the sound of footsteps he looked up as Sirius shoved the door open, his eyes focused on the young girl in the bed.

"Holy shit Remus, how the hell did we miss this?" he asked walking closer to the bed and handing potions to Remus. Shaking his head Remus stood up collecting the ingredients. "I am going to go make this potion, I'm assuming you will stay with her?" waiting for Sirius to nod he quickly headed towards his potions lab.


End file.
